Sonny's truth
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Tawni, what I'm gonna tell you must stay between you and me forever. No one can know, okay?" says Sonny in a serious tone. "I promise, your secret is safe with me, girl." says Tawni with a sweet smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

 **Sonny's truth  
**

 **What was the real reason why Sonny left...?**

She clearly wasn't fired. And why would she be? It's pretty damn obvious that she was on the way towards becoming the star of 'So Random' and it would be stupid to think that they would even consider to fire the star.

Also she is not dead.

The true reason is that she didn't feel that she could reach her ultimate potential as a member of the 'So Random' cast and she wanted to move to her next step in life and because of that she could not keep dating Chad whom she thought would only hold her back from reaching her goals.

Only one person other than Sonny's mom and Sonny herself knows all this and that's Tawni Hart.

Now, after 10 years, Sonny still remember when she told Tawni that she would leave.

 **Flashback!**

"Tawni, what I'm gonna tell you must stay between you and me forever. No one can know, okay?" says Sonny in a serious tone.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me, girl." says Tawni with a sweet smile.

"Don't think that I'm making my decision lightly. I've given this a lot of thought and I've come to the conclusion that a new chapter of my life has to start and that can only happen if I leave the show. Nothing of this has to do with you, I like you, you're my BFF and all, but as long as I stay here I can never reach my goals." says Sonny.

"I understand. You should do what feel right for you. Sure I'll miss you like crazy when you're gone, but I don't wanna keep you from being who you can be." says Tawni.

"Good. Nice that you truly support my decision." says Sonny.

"Uh...will I ever meet you again?" says Tawni in a sad tone.

"Yeah, of course. I'll stay in touch." says Sonny with a friendly smile.

"Okay." says Tawni.

 **End of flashback!**

"I should eat something..." says Sonny as she walk into her kitchen and makes herself a sandwich.

Suddenly her phone beeps. She's got a txt-message from BeautyBlonde_Diva500. It says "Sonny. It's been a long time since I saw you. Please meet me for dinner at the Dog and the Knife at seven tonight. PS. Wear something cool. DS. Glory and blessings from your blonde BFF."

"That sounds so nice." says Sonny as she sends a response that says "Hi, Tawni. Of course I will be there. Looking forward to catchinh up, girl. See ya!"

After eating her sandwich and drinking some tea, Sonny takes a shower and then goes into her closet to pick out what to wear for the dinner with Tawni.

"Hmmm, perhaps this..." says Sonny when she finds a red satin dress.

Sonny try the dress on, but she feels that she wants to wear something else.

"Okay...maybe this is better?" says Sonny as she try on a black leather top and white skinny jeans.

The top and jeans feels good so she decides to wear that along with her green sneakers.

25 minutes later, Sonny enter a bar named the Dog and the Knife, her favorite bar.

"Hmm, no sign of Tawni..." mumbles Sonny.

Sonny take a seat by her favorite table in the dark less popular part of the room and waits for Tawni to show up.

10 minutes later, Tawni enter the bar. She's wearing a black hoodie and baggy neon-green sweatpants.

This is a suprise to Sonny. She's never seen her friend Tawni in such a casual outfit before.

"Awww! Hi, sweetie." says Tawni as she sit down by Sonny's table.

"Hi, Tawni. Cool to see you." says Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you as well." says Tawni.

"So, what's new?" says Sonny.

"Let me see...first, Nico finally has a girlfriend. Second, Grady is unfortunately in jail, not sure why and third, I have my own TV show now." says Tawni. "Aside from that, not much."

"I understand." says Sonny.

"And what's going on in your life?" says Tawni.

"Nothing special. I'm writing my third novel and I'm gonna release my first blues-single soon." says Sonny.

"Nice." says Tawni.

"Uh...does Chad ever talk about me?" says Sonny.

"I don't know. I've not seen him in 2 years." says Tawni.

"Oh, why not? Is he still alive?" says Sonny with sadness in her voice.

"I guess he's alive. He moved to Japan 2 years ago." says Tawni.

"Really?" says Sonny surprised.

"Yeah...he told me that he was gonna do game-shows there." says Tawni.

"Seems cool." says Sonny.

"Yeah. I'll get us drinks. A glass of brandy...right?" says Tawni.

"Of course." says Sonny with a sweet smile.

"Nice that I remember what you like huh?" says Tawni as she goes to get drinks.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

10 minutes later, Tawni returns with drinks. Irish brandy for Sonny and Italian wine for herself.

"Sonny...do you have a boyfriend...?" says Tawni.

"No, do you?" says Sonny.

"No, unfortunately not. I wish I did." says Tawni.

"I miss seeing you everyday..." says Sonny.

"Do you? Well. we had some good times when we were on 'So Random' together." says Tawni.

"Of course I miss it." says Sonny.

"I kinda miss it too." says Tawni. "My co-stars on my new show aren't as cool as you."

"Thanks. Nice that you think I am cool." says Sonny with a nice friendly smile.

"You're my best friend." says Tawni.

"Awesome. I feel the same about you." says Sonny.

"I'm a bit afraid to ask, but...do you still love Chad...?" says Tawni.

"No, I don't love him anymore." says Sonny in a mature tone. "He's just past history now. Nothing more."

"Please don't laugh and all, but I have to ask this, was I part of the reason you left 'So Random'...?" says Tawni.

"Oh no, it was never your fault, Tawni. Actually it was no single person's fault, it was the whole thing in general that simply kept me from reaching my goals in life." says Sonny.

"Thank God for that, Sonny! Had I been the reason for it, I could never forgive myself. I'm not as over-sassy as I seem. I have feelings and such like everyone else." says Tawni.

"I know. Your sassy-side is mostly a sort of shield against heart break and emotional pain. It's your way of keepin' the sadness away." says Tawni.

"Exactly." says Tawni.

"Is it true that Zora is dead...?" says Sonny.

"Well, at least as far as I know. Nico told me that she fell off a boat on a river in China." says Tawni.

"I heard she cut her own head off with a sword." says Sonny.

"And some people think she drank too much alcohol. Guess no one knows the truth..." says Tawni.

"Just got an idea right out of the blue..." says Sonny. "Would I be able to come and guest-star in an episode of your show?" says Sonny.

"I'd love that. I'll ask my producer next week and then call you if it's okay with her." says Tawni.

"Nice. Thanks ya so much." says Sonny.

"Anything for my best friend." says Tawni.

2 hours later.

"I have to leave now, but I'll call you if my producer's okay with having you as a guest-star on the show." says Tawni.

"Okay. Glory to you, my very awesome cool friend. See ya another time." says Sonny with a soft friendly tone. "Have a nice night."

 **The End.**


End file.
